Daddy Demon Dean
by SuperWhoooCrankThatSouljaBoy
Summary: The reader has decided to lay everything on the line for one person, Dean Winchester. Demon or not, you decide to hunt him down and let him know you've got his back. Which leads to sexy, sexy times. Because it's fanfiction and I do what I want. This fic include major spanking, daddy kink, and tons of smut. Maaaaybe dub con-y at times if you squint.


**Summary:** The reader has decided to lay everything on the line for one person, Dean Winchester. Demon or not, you decide to hunt him down and let him know you've got his back.  
>Which leads to sexy, sexy times. Because it's fanfiction and I do what I want.<br>This fic include major spanking and daddy kink.

Maaaaybe dub con-y at times if you squint. I'm putting this here to be safe. Mostly it's just a warning for Dean being a huge dick. Colossal. I very sincerely wanted to slap him several times while writing this fic. ...Other than that you should be fine. Enjoy the smut!

**A/N:** Hi guys! This fic is an amalgm of two requests that I got ages ago on tumblr. Seriously. Ages. Months. I'm sure the requesters would think I'd perished in the desert were my other fics not being updated.

For reasons that should be obvious (ahem *months*), I'm not taking requests. Please, don't send me any. Because, I'll feel bad, and probably say yes, and then never do it. And then I'm guilty and a liar, and you're sad. Save us the heartache. Please, only you have the power.

However feel free to request pairings for the 100 kinks challenge that I've got going on my tumblr! That will cause no pain. Only joy.

I really need to stop rambling in the author's notes.

Anyway, the original requests were for:  
>1) lots and lots of spanking<br>2) daddy!kink, dirty talk, and teasing  
>All in a readerdean format. Hopefully this is somewhere in the ballpark of what they wanted.

You should be warned, if you've been reading my other Dean series, this is a very different Dean from that Dean. He's far less cuddly. Did I mention he is a massive dick in this fic?

And as always, come join me for adventures on tumblr!

You couldn't believe it. You couldn't believe you'd actually found him. Singing shitty karaoke in a dive bar no less. Seriously, what the hell was this song? He had a huge mug of beer in his hand, but you could tell from the way he was moving that he was barely tipsy. Must be early in the night for him. You sucked in a deep breath, and scanned the bar for Crowley. You'd been lucky to figure out they were traveling together, before showing up here. Now you just had to find him. It only took a couple seconds to see him sitting in a booth, already staring at you. You walked over smoothly, trying to appear more confident than you felt. Dean had his back to you and the booth, so you didn't need to worry about him quite yet.

You slid into the booth opposite Crowley, glad that killing people on sight wasn't his style.

"Well, well, well, this is a surprise. Where's jolly green?"

"Not here," you answered shortly. "You know that."

Crowley quirked an eyebrow. "Never hurts to double check."

"Well he's not here, and hopefully by the time he is, we'll be long gone."

"Running away from, Moose? Interesting. Might I ask why you've grown such an aversion to that particular Winchester?"

"Sam and I have different opinions on how to handle Dean's new state."

"I see."

"I'll cut to the chase, I have no interest in trying to cure Dean. Well," you closed your eyes trying not to get emotional, "I do. But not if it means killing him. Sam's willing to take that risk, I'm not. So I split off, found you, and here I am. And all of us should get the hell out of dodge if we don't want Sam to find us."

"All? That would imply more than two, darling. Who do you imagine is in this little escape party?"

"You, me, Dean, whoever the hell else you've been traveling with. I'm not here to take Dean away. I'm here to join in. I'm joining in whatever you have going."

"And if what we have going is ruling hell?"

You gritted your teeth. You thought it might come to this. But you'd seen enough of the world to be sick of trying to make the morally correct choice, half the time people died anyway. You'd decided there was one thing you were going to stake everything on, and that was Dean. No matter what form he was in, he was the closest thing to righteousness you'd ever seen, and that was what you were going to follow. And so you replied with a shrug, "Then I guess I'll have to pack a sweater, I understand it's surprisingly cold down there."

Crowley nodded, with what you guessed was begrudging respect. "One man. That's what you've decided to pin it all on. Or one demon, I suppose I should say."

"I've seen worse guiding principles."

"Are you even sure Dean's still in there? You haven't talked to him yet."

You nodded, assuredly. "He's there. I'm sure he's different, but it's still Dean. Sam disagrees. Hell, I'm sure Dean would disagree, were he in his right mind. But I don't care, he's there, I know it. And if it's Dean, I'm keeping him alive."

Crowley chuckled. "You are a fiercely loyal little thing, I'll give you that."

"So do I have your blessing?"

"Funny choice of words, darling but yes, you have my blessing, as you put it. If you can convince Dean, you've convinced me. Might actually do him some good, he's been a little off track as of late."

"I've been off your track."

You jumped at Dean's voice, when had he stopped singing. "Hello, y/n." He grinned at you and flashed his eyes black. "I thought I told you and Sammy to stay home. You used to be so good at following directions."

You shivered, and steeled yourself. "Sam's not here."

Dean's eyebrows rose, "Oh?"

Crowley cut in, "Seems as if little brother is a little more reckless with your life, such as it is, than y/n here is comfortable with."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Sammy. So what are you here to do, y/n? You gonna protect a demon from his baby brother? Cause I think I've got that covered."

You softened, looking up at the face you'd missed these many months. "No, Dean. I'm here to be with you. Wherever you go. I know what you are, and I don't care. Whatever capacity you want me in, I'll be there."

Dean stepped over and slid into the booth beside you, still grinning. "Whatever capacity I want?"

"Whatever you want."

"And if I," he smoothed his hand up your thigh, "Want to fuck you?"

You nodded, "You can have that." The two of you had been together in a variety of ways and degrees of seriousness for years now. Around the time he got turned, you'd been going steady as boyfriend and girlfriend for a little over a year.

"What if I want to fuck other girls too?"

You sucked in a deep breath, you had prepared for this, and more. "You can have that."

"What if I'm into some kinky shit?"

"Then I suppose we'll be having some kinky sex." This one was easy to offer up. You and Dean had never gotten too terribly kinky in the bedroom, mostly because your kinks tended to revolve around power play, which, in the tumultuous time you'd known Dean, was not something you thought he'd be into. There was too much in the d/s scene that might feel similar to his hunting life, or his time in hell. You knew some people used parts of the d/s world to work through trauma, but Dean didn't strike you as one of those. So you never brought up any of your kinks, and Dean never brought up any of his. Most of the time the sex between the two of you had largely been about simple pleasure, and comfort. And there had been a lot of pleasure. Despite being the most vanilla sex you'd ever had, it was also close to the best. Dean was caring, and skilled, a combination that made for a lot of orgasms. You didn't know what sex with Dean as a demon would be like, but honestly, although you felt awful admitting it, if it felt half as good as he looked right now, you'd count yourself lucky.

"I don't think you know what you're agreeing to."

"I do. I don't care."

"You don't know what I've been doing, y/n," he breathed in your ear. "You sure you want to say that, when you've got no way of knowing what sort of a man I am?"

"You're Dean." You refrained from adding the reflexive "my" in front of his name, "That's all I need to know." And it was true. Within the space of your short conversation, you could already tell that there was still a great deal of the Dean you knew in there. It was still Dean; you weren't backing down.

"What if I don't want anything to do with you? What then?"

"That's your choice," you tried not to let him see how deep that particular scenario cut you, "But I'll stay until you make me leave."

"Hmm," he nuzzled your neck, and stayed silent for a moment. "Oh, y/n, we are going to have so much fun together."

You tried to keep your breathing even. "Is that a yes? I'll be sticking around?"

Dean barked a laugh and pulled back, "Yeah, yeah, you'll be sticking around. What did you think was going to happen when you showed up wet and willing, that I'd turn you away?"

You shrugged, honestly you thought there'd been at least a 50/50 chance of him killing you. But in your line of work, you'd accepted sudden death as an inevitability long ago. "I wasn't sure. I still can't be sure what you're like," you lied. You were sure. You may not know the exact boundaries, but you were sure of the general picture.

Dean grinned. "Think of me as old Dean, but without all that boring guilt," he grinned at you, and you tried not to show him how much it turned you on. But apparently he picked up on it anyway. His eyes darkened and he said, "Let's find a room, I don't do shit with lurky here watching, no matter how many times he's asked."

"Wait, Dean, we need to get out of town. Sam's trying to find you. I've sent some red herrings his way, but last I heard he was headed south, and he can't be more than a couple hours from here."

Dean laughed again, "You're working against Sam?" He whistled. "You got lucky, if I hadn't killed you, he would have for sure. Oh, he's gotta be mad."

"He doesn't know yet," you replied, trying not to think about how hurt Sam would be when he found out.

"And won't it be a fun day when he does. But fine, sure, hold on. Crowley, I'll see you tomorrow in Little Rock."

"Wait, you can't-" Crowley started. But Dean had already snapped the fingers of his free hand, while his other looped around your waist, pulling you tight to him. Poof! You were gone. The next thing you knew, you were in a living room in what must be Little Rock, Arkansas. You sagged against Dean, slightly disoriented from the trip.

"Whoa, there sweetheart, give it a minute. Gotta find your sea legs."

You continued to lean on Dean heavily for support as the room slowly stopped spinning. "Wha-who whose house is this?"

"Dunno," Dean said with an edge of maniacal glee, "Let's find out." You straightened against him suddenly in shock. Oh shit, were you completely wrong? What was he going to do to the people in this house? Dean caught sight of your panicked face and laughed, his whole body bowing with the motion. "Ah, the look on your face. It's my house, babe. One of many. So don't get your panties in a twist; I'm not gonna kill the next person that comes down the stairs." He laughed again, "Hoo, the look on your face, priceless." You grumbled and let your shoulders relax. He might still be Dean, but the demon part of him was a dick.

Slowly the dizziness faded, and you were able to stand without leaning on Dean. You looked around the living room. It was furnished but plain. It was clear Dean didn't spend much time here, it certainly wasn't a home. "Now that you've got your legs can you stop finding the couch more interesting than me, y/n?" Your eyes snapped back to his. He was smirking down at you, in a supremely un-Dean way. But you could still see him under all the layers of snark and nonchalance. You could still see your Dean. You tilted your head and smiled, he wasn't lost to you. You leaned up to kiss him gently, but gentle wasn't this new Dean's style, and before you knew it the kiss had morphed into something fiery that screamed "I'm gonna fuck you". Surprised, but never able to resist Dean, you responded. But just as you were opening your mouth to twine your tongue with his, he pulled back. He was looking at you with an intensity that you had only begun to see hints of when he got the mark. "This isn't going to be a Lifetime movie, y/n. I'm a demon, you got that? A demon." You nodded. Clearly Dean wanted to make it clear to you that he wasn't the same person. You were on board. You suspected that he wasn't as bad as the front he was trying to put up, but if he was touchy about it, you could certainly hold off on any hint of romance. Taking your nod as both agreement and understanding, he dove back in for another kiss. This time it lasted long enough for you to really get into it. He was certainly a lot rougher than you were used to, but to be honest, you liked it.

By the end of the evening you found that you really liked it. Dean spent the whole night fucking you. Luckily enough, it turned out that even as a demon, Dean still enjoyed seeing girls orgasm, so he'd given you plenty of those. Almost too many at some points. He'd also already started introducing kinky stuff, which, much to your delight, turned out to involve power play. He pinned your wrists, spanked you, called you a bad girl, and fucked you hard. He'd wanted to keep fucking you even as the sun rose (seeing as he didn't sleep) but your poor body had finally given out, and you'd all but fallen asleep with him inside you. When you came to that afternoon, Dean was nowhere to be found, but you weren't worried. You were confident that he'd come back after he was done with whatever he was up to. Sure enough, a couple hours later, Dean rolled up in his Impala, looking worse for wear, but he still had you against the wall before you'd even said hello.

It continued like this for weeks. At night, while you were sleeping, Dean would go out, and get up to god knows what, and during the day he'd come back and fuck you to kingdom come. Most days. Every now and then he'd disappear for a couple days, most likely off on some whim, but he'd eventually roll back into the house and have you against every available surface. About twice a month, he'd zap you to a new safe house, and after a while you lost track of what state you were in, much less what town. In between rounds you'd gather information, and keep track of Sam's movements. Once you'd been with Dean long enough to earn a modicum of trust, he'd let you call Sam to continue to throw him off track. Although those phone calls were quite difficult as Dean had a propensity to fuck you during them. When not working on keeping Sam off of your trail, you spent the rest of the time reading, and relaxing. There was really nothing else for it. Dean didn't seem to actually be working on anything hell related. You couldn't in good conscience have anything to do with the hunting community. And hell if Dean was going to let you do any research on his condition (not like it would've been helpful anyway).

So you simply took some time off, and continued to have increasingly kinky sex with Dean. It turned out that guilt had been the only thing keeping Dean from a wide array of kinks, because now he seemed up for just about anything. He'd been particularly interested in what kinks you'd been keeping hidden from him. Seeing no reason to be ashamed in front of a demon, you'd willingly told him all the kinks you'd never mentioned liking when he was a human. He'd taken to a couple of them with voracious glee. He'd been especially partial to the world of Daddy Doms and Little Girls. He'd also been surprisingly respectful of boundaries. When you'd tentatively asked him why that was, he said doing anything you didn't want just seemed like more hassle than it was worth. You suspected it went a little deeper than that, but Dean was very much still trying to keep up the "big bad demon" front. Not that you doubted that parts of him had changed since the mark of Cain had taken over, it was just very clear to you that Dean still had a great deal of decency left to him. So in those regards, you had a safeword, and Dean knew your hard and soft limits. However the whole thing wasn't exactly a model of safe, sane, consensual. Anything that wasn't a limit, Dean seemed to consider fair game at all times. If you safeworded, he'd stop, but otherwise, if he felt like handcuffing you to the bed one night, surprise! You'd be bound to the headboard without so much as a "by your leave."

Tonight though he'd given you a bit of a heads up. He'd let you know he wanted to play daddy and little girl tonight, because he'd wanted you made up a certain way by the time he got home. You were currently standing in front of your closet trying to pick a dress for the night. Demon Dean had a thing for you in ungodly short frilly dresses. You finally settled on a light blue number and were about to step into it when you heard the downstairs door bang open.

Shit! You glanced over at the clock, and saw that you'd lost track of time. There was no way you had time to put on your lingerie, do your hair, and get this dress on in the time it was going to take Dean to get to the bedroom. Shit! He'd specifically instructed you to be ready and waiting for him when he got home tonight.

"Baby?" you heard him call as he tromped up the stairs, "Thought I told you to be ready when I got home."

You hurriedly threw on the dress, hoping it would be enough. "I'm sorry, Dean. I lost track of time." You had just barely zipped up the dress when he walked in. He frowned exaggeratedly as his eyes trailed over your body.

He tsked, shaking his head, "It's like you didn't listen at all, baby girl." He snapped his head back up to look you in the eyes, "Did you?"

"Yes, I did, Dean. I'm sorry. I wanted to get ready before you got home I just-"

"Lost track of time, yeah I heard you," he finished for you, still walking towards you slowly. You shuddered at his controlled power. "Wanna tell me how that excuses you calling me Dean?"

Fuck. "Daddy! Daddy, I'm sorry. I got nervous, and I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"Uh-huh," he didn't sound convinced. He stopped walking and stood in front of you, uncomfortably close. He reached out a hand and ran it lightly along your side. "Baby girl, it's like you are just begging me to punish you."

That actually sounded really good. You'd been dying for him to really spank you. Instead you said, "No, Daddy! I'll be good. Just give me a little bit, and I'll get everything ready just like you asked. Give me another chance."

"Tell you what. I'm gonna go downstairs and have myself a couple of whiskeys. You get yourself all pretty for me, come downstairs, and I'll give you whatever I think you deserve. Okay, sweetheart?"

You tried to look petulant, "Yes, Daddy Dean."

Dean patted you on the butt, "That's my girl." Turned and left. The minute he was out the door, you all but ripped your dress off. You knew from experience that the longer you kept Dean waiting, the worse it would be. You you threw on your thigh highs, and heels, panties and bra, at lighting speed. You quickly did your makeup, and pulled your hair into pigtails. Dean had been very graphic when requesting those, telling you exactly how he was going to use them to fuck your pretty little mouth. Finally you slipped the dress back on, and looked in the mirror. Really the whole ensemble looked quite nice. You looked sweet, definitely not like you were about to get fucked six ways from Sunday. You supposed that was the appeal for Dean. That and the personality aspect. Being a Daddy Dom let Dean be playful, teasing, and (a little) caring, while still being dominant. It seemed as though it let him have some parts of his old personality without having to commit to being that way all the time. But that was all supposition, and you'd already spent too long looking in the mirror.

Satisfied that you hadn't forgotten anything, you rushed downstairs, and found Dean in the den. "Daddy?" you called tentatively. "Daddy, I'm ready to come out now."  
>"Then come on out."<p>

You rounded the corner and saw Dean on the couch, whiskey in hand, with his legs stretched out on the coffee table. He let out a low, long whistle. "Don't you clean up nice, baby girl."

You shyly looked away, Dean always liked it when you played a little coy when you were in this role. "Thank you, Daddy."

He downed the rest of his drink and set it down on the table, next to the bottle. He stood up and walked over to you, and slowly threaded your hair through one hand, "I really like those pig tails."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Do you remember what I said I was going to do with them?"

You blushed, "You said you were going to- were going to use them to- you were going to pull on them to use my mouth."

"That's right, baby girl. Gonna wrap my fists in them and use that pretty little mouth. Gonna pull on them and push my cock down your throat. You like the sound of that?"

You sucked in a shaky breath, your eyes going glazed. You nodded. Dean smiled and tugged on your pigtail. "Gonna need to hear some words, sweetheart."

"Yes," you breathed out automatically. "Yes, I want that." You did. You wanted Dean's hands on you, wanted him taking care of you, using you, fucking you, anything.

Dean lowered his chin, looking you directly in the eyes, gaze filled with molten heat, "Then get on your knees, princess."

You dropped. Your hands came up to clutch him halfway down to slow your impulsive fall. His hand in your hair followed you down and once you were on your knees, he began to gently wind one tail around his fingers. "Good girl," he praised. "You know what to do."

You nodded and reached for the button on his jeans. A part of you hoped he'd talk you through it, you always loved when he did that. But it seemed that Dean was starting out all business tonight. You made quick work of his fly and boxers, getting them out of the way so you could get to his cock. You pulled it out and started stroking it immediately. Above you Dean groaned, already half hard. "Suck it," he commanded softly. You rubbed your legs together, turned on by the order, as you put the tip of him in your mouth. Dean chuckled at your reaction, "Yeah, I know that gets you hot, princess. Always like being bossed around." You simply sucked him deeper, reveling in the heavy feel of him on your tongue. You felt Dean's other hand come up to grab on to your other pigtail. "Eyes up, sweetheart." You flicked your eyes up to Dean, and saw him smile. He thrust into your mouth a few times, so you sat still and let him start to control the movement. "What a pretty picture, y/n. Look so pretty with a dick in your mouth." He continued to thrust fluidly in and out of your mouth. He tugged on a pigtail. "You ready?" he asked. You nodded. "Okay, baby girl, keep your eyes up for Daddy."

With your pigtails firmly wrapped around each fist, he started to pull, slowly at first (a courtesy you had not expected). You tried to let yourself go as pliant as possible, let yourself be guided by his movements. He slid your mouth up and down his dick, going a little deeper with each stroke. Your eyes were transfixed on his face, still beautiful despite all the changes he'd gone through internally. He had a half grin on his face as he watched his cock pull in and out of your mouth. He took a brief moment to angle your head, so the head of his cock poked against the interior of your cheek. He groaned at the visual. "Good girl, taking my dick so nice." He angled your head back and resumed thrusting, a little rougher this time. You moaned at the praise and the solid feel of his hand in your hair. "You ready to take me deep? Gonna let me fuck your face?" he breathed out. You nodded up at him, placing your hands on his thighs for balance. "Yeah, you like it," he rumbled, "Such a dirty little girl, likes sucking her Daddy's cock." You trembled, rubbing your legs together. Dean's voice always did things to you. He laughed at your reaction, and tugged on your pigtails. "There's my girl." He pulled your face down towards his crotch, and you felt his cock hit the back of your throat. After a great deal of practice, your gag reflex was mostly gone, so your throat easily relaxed and let him in. Above you Dean groaned and threw his head back, and pushed his hips in deeper. After a couple seconds he pulled you back, and then thrust you down again. You moaned around his dick. Being utterly controlled like this, the feel of Dean's hands in your hair, the rumbling groans, just felt so good. All you had to do was keep sucking, and Dean would praise you, tell you what a good girl you were.

Your moan kickstarted Dean into a quicker pace, and before you knew it he was well and truly fucking your face. His hands pulled you down onto his cock and his hips thrust forwards. He was groaning and growling and spouting filth on every other thrust. "Fuck, so good, baby girl. Yeah, y/n take that cock. Doing so good. Gonna cum, gonna cum on that pretty face of yours." You moaned slightly. Dean usually made you swallow, but you always loved when he came on your face. It was like he was marking you as his. He laughed again at your reaction. "Oh, y/n such a needy little girl." He was grunting now, and holding himself down your throat longer on the upthrusts. "You want my cum on your face?" You nodded as best you could, even though you knew the question was rhetorical. "Oh yeah. Oh fuck yeah. Gonna do it. Fuck yeah. You want it?" Demon Dean's dirty talk always became very generic, more of a stream of consciousness rant of want by the time he got close to cumming. And sure enough, after the last thrust he pulled out and started jacking himself off. Much to your surprise, he didn't let go of your pigtail. He simply bunched your hair around his dick, and started stroking. Apparently he liked the sensation, because seconds later he was cumming on your face. His body bowed, and you felt the first warm, sticky string of cum hit your face. You fought the urge to close your eyes, you knew Dean always liked you to look at him when he came. Second and third strings hit your forehead and cheek, before Dean's hand started to slow. You saw his whole body relax, and his hands went slack in your hair. Breathing deeply, he tipped forward to look down at you. When he did his recently spent cock jumped, as though suddenly at the sight it wanted to go another round. He hummed contentedly and petted your hair, one pigtail slightly damp from being wrapped around his saliva wet dick. His eyes traced your face, clearly enjoying the view. "That's my good girl, covered in my cum. It almost makes up for you being bad earlier. Almost." He sucked in a breath, and shook his head, face looking exaggeratedly regretful. "But I gotta punish you. You have to know where the lines are."

Your face dropped. "Daddy, I'm sorry."

"I know you are, I know." He nodded with mock seriousness. "But, how are you gonna be a good girl if I let you get away with breaking the rules?" he shrugged, "Nothin' I can do, y/n. I'm gonna have to spank you. "

You shuddered, trying not to smile. You'd been dying for that too, and were supremely glad that was the punishment he'd chosen. "Whatever you think is fair, sir."

Dean grinned, yanking you by your armpit to your feet. "Oh, y/n don't try to act like you're not excited about this. I'll make sure you're not by the time I'm through. But until then, you might as well admit that you're looking forward to my hand on your ass." He sat down on the couch and spread his knees, slapping his thighs in an invitation for you to lie across them. He kept talking as you obliged, "Hell, I bet you disobeyed on purpose just so I'd tan your hide."

"No, Dean," you denied as he pulled an ottoman under your knees and got you situated. A sharp whack to your still covered ass, reminded you to address him properly. "Daddy! Daddy, no I would never disobey on purpose."

"The hell you wouldn't, you bad little girl. You think I don't know you'd do anything to cum the way you'd like? Pull your panties down," he ordered roughly.  
>You huffed at his criticism of you, and pulled your panties down your thighs. Dean flipped your dress up and suddenly you felt a breeze on your nether parts and shivered. Your position, exposed and bent over Dean's lap became very real to you now. Dean smoothed his palm over your exposed cheeks. "Look so good, baby. Look at that ass, all smooth and full, just for me. Gonna turn it cherry red." You shuddered at the promise in his words. "You like that, baby girl? You like it when Daddy tells you how hot you are? How he's gonna make you hotter?"<p>

"Uh-huh. Yes, Daddy, please." You begged, abandoning all pretense of not wanting to be spanked. You arched your back and wiggled your butt invitingly. "Punish me, Daddy. Please."

"Count." That was all the warning you got before his hand came down hard against your backside. You jumped in surprised and then moaned as a tingling feeling spread all throughout your lower half. "Y/N," Dean prompted when you didn't say anything.

"O-one. Oh god, one, Dean." Dean let your use of his first name slide and started doling out strong, even slaps to your buttocks and upper thighs. "Two. Mmph. Three. Four. Fuc-Five. Dean! Six." You were continually squirming and wriggling as the sting of his hand against your backside continued to turn you on. You could feel yourself getting wet at not just the sensation, but the scenario. Big, bad Dean the demon, had you laid out across his strong thighs, and was punishing you so you'd learn to be a good little girl for him. Just the idea of the whole thing made your insides quiver. Not to mention the feeling of his large palm against you, his heavy, even breathing, as he clearly became affected by the scene as well. All of this put together, you couldn't help but squirm. You were up to ten now, and you definitely had a nice, consistent thrum building up on your butt and thighs. "Eleven. Daddy, more!" you begged. Dean obliged, thwacking you extra hard on his next hit. "Twelve. Thank you. Thirteen. Unh-unh." You bucked your hips against Dean's leg, you wanted to feel something on your clit while he spanked you. You were so fucking turned on. "Fourteen," if this wasn't a punishment you would ask for it. But as it was a punishment, you severely doubted Dean would allow you that kind of pleasure. "Fifteen. Uhn Dean!"

On the fifteenth strike, Dean smoothed his hand over your backside, and dipped his middle finger into your pussy. "Somebody's enjoying this," he teased. God his fingers were so close to your clit, just a little further down. "What a dirty girl you turned out to be." You nodded, agreeing. Anything to get him to touch you. But he continued to simply rest his finger in your wetness. "You keep squirming. Something you want, princess?"

This was a trick. It had to be a trick. You fell for it anyway. "My clit. Please touch my clit while you spank me. Feels so good."

"Now, does that sound like a punishment to you, y/n?"

You were on the verge of breaking, you wanted it so bad. But you still admitted, "No. No, it doesn't, Daddy."

"Well you'd be wrong." He replied, reaching over for something in the table drawer next to him. You heard him fiddling around before he shut the drawer. You tried to look up, but you couldn't see what he was doing at the angle he'd put you. You found out soon enough. He reached down and pulled your panties the rest of the way off. He then slipped on what had to be the skimpiest g-string you'd ever felt. It hugged tight to your body, the strings cutting into your sides, and you soon found out why. Above you Dean clicked a button and you cried out. Vibrating. There was a vibrator in the panties and it was pressed right up against your clit. You moaned and rolled your hips back trying to get more friction. "That's it, baby. Feel good?" You nodded, unable to find words. "I bet it does. Don't cum." And that was the last command he gave you before he started to spank you again. Oh god! It felt so good. The vibration against your clit, his firm hand against your backside. How the fuck was this a punishment? You gave yourself over to the waves and waves of sensation, as Dean's hand came down harder and harder against your backside. You felt yourself dropping entirely into subspace. It all felt so good, so right. Your hips started bucking again, sinuously this time. Dean's voice cut through the haze, "Don't cum."

You mind broke the surface, and you whined, pleading without a second thought. "Please, please, Dean, please. Please, Daddy let me cum."

"This is your punishment, baby girl. No cumming."

You moaned rolling your hips against his leg as his hand continued to rain down blows. Now that you'd broken back out of subspace, you were acutely aware that your whole ass felt like it was on fire. But the low kindlings of pain only made you want to cum more. "Daddy pleeeeaaase. I'll be good. I'll be so good. Please let me cum. I'll never disobey you again. Please."

"Show me you can obey me now. Don't cum." Dean replied, his tone brooking no argument.

You choked out a broken moan of frustration and buried your face in the couch, fingers flexing against the ungrippable leather. But Dean didn't let up. You had no idea what number you were on now, but it was starting to feel more painful than pleasurable every time Dean's hand came down against your backside. "Daddy, plee-ee-aa-hee-hee-ssseee," you sobbed out, "I can't do it." You felt so close. "I can't hold it."

"C'mon don't wimp out on me now. Take your punishment like a good girl. Don't cum."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry I wasn't ready for you, Daddy. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I won't do it again, I'll be good, I'll be good."

But the steady thwack-thwack-thwack of Dean's hand coming down against you just continued. It want on, and on. The pain started to mix with the pleasure in confusing ways, and soon you thought not cumming wouldn't be within your control at all. In a soft, voice you tried to reach him one more time, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll be good for you."

Dean's hand finally stopped, and he turned off the vibrator. Your whole body relaxed. Thank god. You'd made it. But the first words out of his mouth were, "We're not done yet." You immediately tensed, and he smoothed his hand over your lower back, up under your dress. "Shh, you're close, baby. Just a little further." He pulled his hand away from your lower back and instructed you to stand. You needed a little help from him as you got to your feet on shaky legs. You already missed the warmth of his thighs beneath you. But the promise of being allowed to cum, kept your going. That and the way he was looking at you, with untempered fire that held no smidgeon of his lust back from you. Your knees knocked as he rose up, never letting his gaze drop from yours. Fuck, why was he so tall?! You quivered as he stood over you, and still keeping eye contact, pulled something out of his back pocket. Your eyes flicked down to see what it was, and you caught a glimpse before he ordered your eyes back to his. Gloves. He was pulling a pair of brown leather gloves onto his hands. Fuck. You tried not to let your apprehension show, but it absolutely must have, because Dean smirked. He was pulling them on slowly as he continued to stare you down. You heard the whisper of the leather against his skin. Your stomach fluttered. Why was this so intimidating? It was a pair of gloves for god's sake! It was just…Dean with his stupid tallness and the way he was looking at you, and the sound of the gloves, and knowing what he was about to- dammit! Your eyes dropped again, you couldn't hold his gaze any longer. A gloved hand reached up under your chin and tilted your face towards upwards. Dean was grinning that grin he had nowadays that made you feel as though he was going to eat you. "You scared of a little leather, baby?" You reluctantly nodded. "Good. Maybe next time you'll do what I tell you to the first time around."

You nodded vigorously. "I promise, Daddy. I'll be good."

"I know you will." He cupped your face in his hands, although with the gloves, the gesture didn't exactly feel comforting. "I know you wanna be a good girl for me. Just ten more, y/n. Just ten more, and we're done, promise."

You nodded. And he leaned down to kiss you briefly. When he pulled back, he was wearing that shark-like grin again, "That is, given that you don't cum."

Your eyes widened, and you swallowed thickly. You didn't want to see what Dean would do to you if he had to punish you a second time. Dean let his hand slip away from your face and patted you on the hip, "I'm sure you'll do fine." His grin made you less than certain. "Bend over the couch for me, baby. Stick that ass in the air for Daddy." You did as you were told, bending over and putting your hands on the back of the couch. Wasting no time, Dean flipped the hem of your dress up and hummed appreciatively. "Coming along nicely here, y/n. You're a pretty shade of pink for me right now." He smoothed a hand over your ass, and you shivered at the light contact. "You must really be feeling it, huh? What do you think it's gonna be like the next couple of days, when you can't sit without feeling a sting, when every time you want to have a rest you get reminded of what a bad little girl you were. How's that gonna feel, y/n?"

The scenario of Dean leaving a mark on you like that turned you on more than you should admit. Without thinking, you blurted out, "Good."

You clamped your mouth shut immediately. You couldn't believe you'd said that out loud. Dean laughed behind you. "Good," he repeated, "Oh, y/n, y/n, y/n. You kinky little thing. Well, you want a reminder. I can give you a reminder." He tapped his palm briefly between your legs. "C'mon, spread." You obeyed immediately, spreading your legs, and giving Dean what must have been a hell of a view. He let his hand linger, tracing the leather over your folds for a moment. Then he turned the panties back on, and it took everything you had to keep your knees from buckling. He removed his hand and stepped back from you slightly. "Ten more. Count them."

And his hand came down.

You jumped, and just barely remembered huff out, "One." The leather felt completely different against your skin, it was smooth with a dull snap, and none of the warmth of Dean's bare hand. Trying to take this standing was a completely different feeling too. Your legs were already shaking, and the effort of simply keeping yourself upright was more considerable than you'd imagined. Before you had time to contemplate how you could maybe shift to make this easier on yourself, Dean's hand was coming down against you again. You breathed out a barely there, "Two," trying to keep yourself together.

"Can't hear you, y/n. Speak up or the next one won't count." His hand came down against your backside again.

"Three, Daddy," you said in the clearest voice you could manage, considering you were on the edge again, and your legs were trembling like a new born foal's.

"There's my girl. You gonna be good for me?"

You nodded, and said, "Four," when his hand came down again. God, it felt so good.

"You know what good girls get don't you?"

"To cum?" you responded hopefully. Please god, let that be the right answer. You wanted to cum so badly. Dean's gloved hand was caressing your backside again, and even that light touch was making your bottom tingle after all the spanks he'd administered.

Dean laughed. "Oh, y/n. You are just dying to cum aren't you?" He slipped a finger into you, and the feel of the leather against your inner walls had you keening and pushing back towards him. "Yeah, my little girl's just sopping for it." He thrust his finger in and out, with agonizing slowness. That in concert with the vibrator against your clit had you mindlessly begging in a high pitched voice, "Please, Daddy. Please, Daddy. Please, Daddy. Please."

Dean spanked you again in response. You groaned low, and ground out, "Five." You couldn't stop moaning and wriggling after that. That spank had made heat bloom on your ass, and you couldn't think of anything else.

"Just five more, baby."

He brought his hand down again with a smack. "Fuck, six, Daddy. Daddy please can I cum?"

"Not yet, you know that."

Smack.

You pushed your hips back towards him, desperate for more contact. "Daddy, please!"

"Count it," was all he replied.

"Seven."

Smack.

Your legs were really shaking now, and you couldn't stop moving your hips. The vibration on your clit was so intense. And Dean just kept spanking you. And it hurt and felt stupidly amazing at the same time. And. And. And. A million ands, a million sensations running through your body. And he expected you not to fucking cum? It was only when Dean's hand came down against you sharply that you realized you'd forgotten to count the last one. "Eight," you shouted quickly, not wanting to let another one go by.

"Ah, remembered that time?" Dean asked placidly.

"Last two, please, I can't hold it much longer."

"Oh, you want me to spank you?" Dean sounded far too smug for your liking.

"Yes, yes please. Just get it over with. Please, I can't take it much longer."

Dean returned his hand to your pussy and started tracing slowly again, which made you want to weep. " 'Get it over with?' That doesn't sound very appealing. Didn't I teach you to beg better than that?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. Please, please Daddy, I want you to spank me."

"That's it beg me."

You shivered, barely holding your orgasm at bay.

"Please, please, I deserve it. Punish me, Daddy. I've been bad, so bad. Spank me. I need it. Need your hand on my ass. Please, spank me."

"That's more like it."

Much to your relief he brought his hand down against your ass again, and you sobbed out, "Nine." You were so close. Just a little further. Your ass felt like it was on fire, and now it stung even when Dean wasn't spanking you.

"Last one," Dean taunted.

"Uh-huh."

"You ready?'

God the vibe felt so intense right now. "Yes, yes please."

"You sure?"

"Fuck, Dean, yes! I'm ready!" you yelled out frustrated.

"Little brat," Dean said as he turned up the vibrator and delivered the final blow.

You couldn't stand it. You came. Your legs gave out and you would have fallen to the floor except Dean caught you around your middle and held you to him as you shook through your orgasm. You didn't even call his name; you just let out a wordless cry. Completely overwhelmed by sensation, you bucked and writhed in Dean's arms as you felt your own wetness trickle out of you. Every single pore of your body felt as though it was filled with pleasure. You kept moaning for god knows how long as your pussy spasmed around nothing, your hips bucking against your vibrating panties. You were still acutely aware of the pain in your ass and it only heightened your orgasm. It went on and on and on, until slowly it dimmed and you became aware of things outside of your body.

Dean was holding you up, and nuzzling against your neck. His hard on was pressed against your blazing ass, the rough texture of his jeans irritating your skin. One Dean became aware of the relaxation in your muscles he asked, "You done?"

You nodded. You'd cum without permission. You didn't think you were going to enjoy whatever came next. But in your defense, he'd pushed you into that. He'd goaded you until you snapped and then overloaded you with stimulation as punishment. It just wasn't fair!

Dean clearly sensed the tension taking up residence in your body. "You gonna be a pouter now?" he asked, which only made you pout more.

"That wasn't fair."

"I told you to hold it."

"You pushed up the vibe in the panties! You knew I couldn't hold it!"

"Not my fault you were being disrespectful."

"It was so, you provoked me, and you know it!"

"You should expect that from me by now, sweetheart."

You stuck out your bottom lip in what you refused to admit was a classic pout. "It wasn't fair."

"Fair or not, you disobeyed. Again. I have to punish you, baby."

You struggled out of Dean's arms and turned to face him, annoyed. "You can't punish me for a game you rigged!"

Dean grinned. "Watch me."

"That's not fair!"

"You wanna safeword?" Dean asked, still grinning, confident you wouldn't.

You looked him up and down, so unbelievably frustrated. You didn't want to stop. Even though you'd just cum, you were still out of your mind horny. You just didn't want to be punished. Especially for something you didn't deserve. You wanted a reward. You'd made it so far. You glared at Dean, and it was only by sheer force of will that you refrained from stamping your foot like a tantruming child. "No," you finally admitted petulantly. "But it's still not-"

"Uh-uh, sweetheart," Dean cut you off. "If you're not safewording then you're doing what I say. Got it?"

You simply crossed your arms and continued to glare at him while trying to think of a way out of this.

"Sulk all you like Veruca, unless I hear 'Sam' " (your safeword) "In the next five seconds, we're moving on." He held up five fingers and started to count down, his no nonsense face on. "Five." There had to be a way out of this. "Four." A way that still involved Dean's dick. "Three." Mmm Dean's dick. "Two." Wait! Fuck. Back on track, how could you convince him? "One. Times up." He bent down and quickly tossed you over his shoulder and headed towards the stairs.

You slapped Dean's back, piqued at being manhandled when you were still in the midst of finding Dean and his treatment of you grossly unfair. "Dean, put me down."

"If I hear you call me Dean one more time, I am going to take you back down stairs and paddle your ass."

With your ass still burning from the spanking, that was enough to get you back to calling him Daddy despite your continued irritation. "Daddy, put me down," you rephrased insubordinately.

"You're only making it worse for yourself."

As much as you might regret it later, you couldn't bring yourself to care. Your sense of injustice was burning within you, and even though it wasn't strong enough for you to safeword, it still wouldn't let you submit to Dean easily. "Don't care," you replied stubbornly, as he reached the top of the stairs and turned toward the bedroom.

Dean shrugged as best he could with you over one shoulder, "Your funeral." A comment like that would have freaked you out a few weeks ago. But now you knew Dean well enough to know he didn't mean anything additionally morbid or murderous; he was just using the phrase.

Dean finally reached the bedroom, and flopped you down on the bed. "Stay," he said sternly, pointing at you. You obeyed as he started to casually strip. He pulled off the gloves first, then his overshirt. He kept pulling off layers until he was left in only a pair of black boxers. You never got tired of seeing Dean naked. Demon or not, he was a work of art. Your eyes roamed over each inch of skin as it was exposed, something that Dean didn't miss. "Enjoying the show?" he teased.

Still angry at him you refused to answer. Dean didn't address it, and once he was down to his boxers, he sat down on the bed next to you. "Your turn," he said, gesturing for you to stand up. You looked at him reproachfully. You hated stripping in front of Dean. You much preferred when he took your clothes off for you, his rough hands brushing your skin as he removed each article of clothing. When you didn't move, Dean raised an eyebrow that clearly said, "You sure you wanna do this?" Grumbling you got to your feet and began to strip in the same cursory manner that Dean had. You'd only gotten your shoes and dress off this way when Dean reached out to stop you.

"Slow down," he ordered. "Look at me." You looked up, fire in your eyes. "There's my girl. That's it nice and slow." You continued to scowl at him, but you did as he asked. You watched his face, full of amusement, as you stripped, and took your time. When you took off your bra, his eyes immediately dropped to your breasts, and his hands soon followed. You pushed yourself into his hands. They felt so good. He tweaked a nipple when your eyes closed, as a hint to continue. You reluctantly pulled away for the next part. You slowly bent over, keeping eye contact with Dean as you pulled off your panties. Once you'd done that, Dean ordered you to turn around for the removal of your final pieces of clothing, your thigh highs. You did as he asked and immediately felt Dean run a hand up the back of your leg, stopping just shy of your pussy. You removed the first stocking, bending over slowly, and felt Dean's hand smooth over the small of your back. You stood back up, and reached for the other stocking. You pulled it down in the same manner as the other, and once again you felt Dean's hand at the small of your back. But this time, when you went to stand back up, his hand stayed steady, and wouldn't let you get all of the way. Once you were bent at a ninety degree angle, Dean pushed his hand down against your back as an indication to stay that way. You complied and remained bent over. Once he knew you were with the program, he moved his hands to your hips and shuffled you backwards, spreading your legs with his knees. "You know what I'm gonna do to you?"

"No," you said simply. Obviously. How the fuck were you supposed to know what he was going to do next?

"Let's talk about your punishment. Seems to me like you've got some trouble cumming when you're not supposed to. I'm gonna help you with that." You suddenly felt an unnatural tightening in your lower stomach. It held for about five seconds and then stopped. It didn't exactly hurt, but it felt weird.

"What the fuck was that?" you weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of Dean messing with your internal organs.

"Y/N," Dean said in an admonishing tone.

You rolled your eyes, "What the fuck was that, Daddy?"

Dean spanked you for that one. You hissed from the unexpected pain. Your behind must be a spectacular shade of red at the moment, judging by how it felt. "That was me taking the decision out of your hands."

"What decision?"

"Whether or not to cum," he said, free hand slowly tracing up your leg.

"What?"

"You can't cum now. No matter how much I lick, or suck, or fuck you, you literally won't be able to cum."

You froze. That was not the answer you'd expected. "You used your demonic powers to- essentially- give me the girl version of a cock ring?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And that's my punishment?"

"That's your punishment."

You didn't understand how that was a punishment. You weren't going to have to fight your orgasm. You could relax. What was so bad about that? But you kept your mouth shut. Half an hour ago you'd been pretty dubious about spanking and a vibrator being a punishment. "Okay," was all you replied.

"Okay," Dean said. The next thing you knew, he'd pulled your hips back towards him, and buried his tongue in your pussy. You let out a surprised moan. Wow, there was no preamble there. He immediately started flicking his tongue against your clit, clearly aiming to get you aroused as quickly as possible. Once you were letting out steady moans and rocking your hips back towards him, he said gruffly, "Bed, now." He pulled you by your hips down on top of him, and rolled you onto the bed. You scooted up so you were stretched out face up on the bed, with your hands wrapped around the slats of the headboard. Dean wasted no time parting your legs and slipping back in between them. He pulled long licks from your core to your clit, and with the added stimulation of being able to watch him, you were at the edge of orgasm in what felt like no time at all. You reached down and threaded a hand in Dean's hair. "Fuck, gonna cum. Daddy, I'm gonna cum." Dean simply smiled against you and said nothing, clearly feeling no need to remind you of what he'd just done. You moaned loudly, your whole body was thrumming with pleasure; any minute now you were going to cum all over Dean's tongue. Any minute now. Dean kept licking you steadily, and you kept pushing your hips against his face. You felt amazing but…nothing. You pushed for it a little, looking down and watching Dean's face buried in your pussy, that never failed to get you off. But…nothing. You were so turned on, that you couldn't pull it together enough to recall why this was happening. It wasn't until Dean's mirth filled eyes flicked up to meet yours, and he laid a hand possessively over your lower stomach, that it clicked. You really couldn't cum. Like, physically couldn't cum. You groaned and pushed your hips up towards Dean's relentless tongue. You were starting to get frustrated already. You felt amazing, and were just a hair's breadth away from cumming. But you just, couldn't quite get there. After another couple of minutes like this, you flopped back against the bed and groaned in frustration. You were so close. So, so close. "Deeeaaaaan," you whined. "Make it stop."

Dean simply smiled and kept tonguing you. You wriggled your hips. "Daddy, please?" you tried hopefully. "Please let me cum. I'm so close. Just let me-I'll be good."

"Promises, promises," Dean muttered against your lower lips.

"Please? C'mon, I don't deserve this-ah!" The bastard had nipped your inner thigh at your declaration of innocence. "I was so good for most of the spanking. Daddy, please, let me cum." But Dean didn't respond, he simply continued to eat you out. You wished you could stop looking down at Dean's head between your thighs, the picture only served to turn you on more, but you couldn't seem to help yourself. He looked so good like that, broad shoulders pushed up between your thighs, hair tousled by your fingertips, eyes intense with arousal. You whimpered and finally tore your gaze away. This was starting to get uncomfortable. You kept thinking you'd go over the edge any moment now, no matter what Dean had done, you felt so, so close. A full five, intensely aroused minutes later and still nothing had happened.

"What's the matter, baby? You'd usually be on your third by now," Dean teased.

You simply whined again and pushed your hips up towards his face. "Daddy, please," you choked out.

Dean pulled away and shimmied up your body. He laid down on his side next to you and propped him self up on one elbow, watching your body as it seized when he pushed two fingers inside of you. So good. Fingers felt so good. You could barely stay with it enough to look up at Dean when he told you to. "You wanna cum, baby?" You nodded frantically, eyes watering from frustration as wave after wave of pleasure wracked your body, but you couldn't get any relief. "Yeah, I bet you wanna cum so fuckin' bad right now." He buried his face in your neck and started sucking a path to your most sensitive spots. You cried out again and arched up. Your neck had always been intensely sensitive. Dean sucking on it was always a fast pass to your orgasm. Not now though. "You remember the first time I sucked your neck while I fucked you? How many times did you cum for me, baby girl?"

Dean paused long enough that it was clear he actually wanted an answer. "I don't know, I don't know. A lot. It was good. I wanna cum, please!"

Dean laughed. "Look at you, princess. So fuckin' needy. Beggin' for it like a good little girl. You want it? You wanna cum? Wanna cum while I'm fucking you?"

You all but sobbed with need. "Pleeeeaaasssee! What do you want me to say? Let me cum. Let me cum, please. Daddy, fuck me!"

Dean continued to nip at your neck as you writhed on his fingers. He wasn't doing much more than pulsing two of them in and out and steadily rubbing your clit with his thumb, but given how far you were gone, that little bit was torture. You'd never been so turned on in you life, but you kept hitting a brick wall in terms of your orgasm. Over and over you thought this is the time you were going to make it. It never was. "I don't want you to say, y/n. I want your desperation. I want you beneath me horny, and needy, and just dying for my cock, because maybe that'll be the thing to make you cum." It hadn't occurred to you until that moment that maybe Dean's cock could make you cum where his fingers and tongue couldn't. But now that he'd planted the idea in your head your one track mind was crying out for it.

"Daddy, please! Your cock, give me your cock! I want to cum on it. Always feels so full, please, want it. Need it, Dean, please!"

Clearly enjoying your begging, Dean made no move to take his boxers off and simply continued to pulse his fingers in and out of you slowly. "Needy little brat. You want my cock, y/n? Want the push and the pull of it inside of you? Want me to hold you down and fuck you? Hold your wrists and use your hot little body however I please? Or do you want it on all fours? You want to get down on your hands and knees and present your pussy like a bitch waiting to be fucked?" You kept trying to get a good breath in, but all the scenarios that Dean was laying out for you had you panting. You squirmed against him, and started up a mantra of please. "Or you could reverse cowgirl it for me. You know how I alway loved old westerns. You could fuck yourself silly on my cock while I watch your red ass bounce up and down. You like that idea?" You nodded again. Anything. You would agree to anything that let you cum. "Mmm, yeah, I bet you can almost feel it. Me filling you up, fucking you nice and deep. My hands around your hips while you squirm against me. You always were a squirmer, baby girl." You barely heard a word he said. Anything that wasn't him promising to let you cum just went in one ear and right out the other. "Just need one thing, baby," he whispered. Anything. Anything. You promised. "You gotta cum with the demon eyes on." You shivered. You hadn't been able to cum yet when Dean's eyes were black. You swore up and down that you'd made peace with what he was, but for some reason you just couldn't do it. But right now, you were willing to promise anything.

"I will. I promise."

"You really think you can do it? Cum when you're looking at proof that you're fucking a demon?" You nodded. He grinned, and his eyes flicked black. "Then let's get this show on the road, baby girl." It really was a mark of how gone you were that you didn't even flinch when Dean's eyes flicked black. He manhandled your pliant body up and around so that you were on all fours facing the door. "When it's time, you'll know, and I'll make sure you're looking at these," he said indicating towards his eyes. You spread your legs in invitation as Dean stripped off his boxers. You didn't care what he was at the moment, you just wanted him inside of you. Dean quickly obliged, and within just a few quick thrusts, your moans had reached a pitch and volume that meant they would be better classified as screams. You were awash in sensation. Dean was gripping your pigtails, pulling your head up and back. On every thrust his hips were hitting your backside and the sting of it resonated through your whole body. His cock felt perfect inside of you, and Dean clearly agreed because he was letting out a steady stream of grunts, endearments, and your name. It wasn't long before Dean was picking up the pace inside of you, a sure indicator that he was getting close to cumming. You groaned lowly, hopeful that you were approaching the end to. You couldn't take another minute of this level of stimulation. Finally, Dean's hands slid forward to wrap around your waist and neck so he could pull your upright against his chest. At the same time that he turned your head sideways to look into those coal black eyes of his, you felt a familiar pressure in your lower belly; Dean was undoing the spell. "Cum for me," he ordered. And you couldn't have stopped if you'd wanted to. You shattered around his shafted and wailed as your whole body seized up. The sensation seemed to go on and on, as your pleasure was finally allowed to crest. More than anything you felt relief. Like going to the bathroom after a long road trip, or finally standing in front of the heater after playing out in the snow. Simple, overwhelming relief.

Dimly you heard Dean shout your name, and felt him cum inside you. Once he was no longer holding the both of you up, you fell to the bed in a heap. Slowly you came back to yourself. With Dean still nuzzled against your back, you propped your head up to breathe easier, and... said your safeword. "Sam," you said suddenly. "Dean! Sam!"

Dean started to roll up off you slowly. "What? What are you safewording for we're through?"

You were trying to scramble up to both cover yourself, and to get Dean, who was still looking down at you with confusion, to move faster. "No, Dean, not safewording. Actual, Sam, your brother, in the doorway."

You felt Dean stiffen behind you as it finally clicked. And sure enough, he looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway to your bedroom. You kept pushing your back against Dean's chest, trying to get upright. You finally scrambled out from underneath him and got underneath the blankets, just in time to register Sam saying, "Y/N," in a shocked tone of voice. Oh. So he really hadn't known you were with Dean. This must be a blow. It certainly accounted for the way he was still standing stiff and shocked in the doorway. For a moment, no one said anything. Until Dean, clearly back to himself, (also still naked and seemingly in no hurry to cover up) turned to you and said, "Well ain't that a kicker. Who would've ever seen that safeword backfiring?" He shrugged and turned back to Sam. "Hey little brother, welcome to the party. It's about time we caught up."


End file.
